Valentines Day
by reg1124
Summary: It's Valentines Day and the Chipmunks have special plans to show their love for the Chipettes, although one Chipmunk will feel more heartache than love. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Since I'm currently taking a break from my Naruto story 'New Beginnings' (self-promotion to the extreme) I thought that I'd experiment with my creative writing by trying to write an Alvin and the Chipmunks one-shot, I just went and watched Road Chip (no spoilers) and I love the relationship that Brittany and Alvin share and it gave me the idea for this one-shot, I hope you all enjoy. Once I get time off from work I'll start to continue my writing!

(P.S – This is set in the CGI universe, just thought I'd point that out.)

Reg

* * *

Alvin yawned as he got out of bed and flipped the red blanket off his body, he smiled inwardly to himself as he spotted his Valentine's gift for Brittany, he and Simon were going to finally elope to their female counterparts and today was definitely the best day to do it. Theodore and Eleanor had already exposed that they loved each other last year, leaving their brothers and sisters in the dust, things have been awkward between the remaining chipmunks ever since then, Alvin had finished getting undressed from his pyjamas and had put on his signature red hoodie. Simon had been up for a little while, he seemed really stressed out so Alvin made his way over to his brother's bed with his present for Brittany.

"Hey Si, you ready to go?" Alvin asked his brother who was putting his glasses on so he could see clearly.

"I've been up for a while doing some calculations on the statistics that I drew up last night." Simon said, handing Alvin numerous sheets of paper.

"Page 5, section B clearly outlines the fact that our success at eloping with the Chippetes are really low Alvin." Simon said the worry clearly detectable in his voice and face.

Alvin threw the sheets of paper away and put his hands on Simon's shoulder "Don't worry Si, It'll be fine. I promise." Alvin said, smiling

Simon returned the smile to his brother and nodded before picking up his present and exiting the room with Alvin.

Simon and Alvin were walking down the hall, making casual conversation with each other as they walked. Both were incredibly nervous about what they were going to do, and it seemed Simon's worries came to fruition because as they turned the corner into the living room they were greeted by the presence of Jeannette.

"Oh hi guys." Jeanette said nervously with a small smile gracing her face.

Simon gulped and stepped forward with his present in his hand and presented it to Jeanette.

"Is this for me Simon?" Her eyes looked at him with surprise and happiness, Simon felt the butterflies inside his stomach begin to fly

"Of course, I wouldn't give this to anyone else." Simon smiled, fighting a battle with his nervousness on the inside.

Jeanette took the present from his hand gratefully and undid the blue ribbon before opening the present box and pulling out a new set of glasses.

"Are these..?" Jeanette said before Simon interrupted her

"The new brand of prescription Zenni glasses, you were telling me that your old pair broke so I thought.." Simon was interrupted by Jeanette who leaped forward and hugged him tighly, softly crying into his shoulder.

"Nobody has ever done anything this special for me, thank you so much Simon." Jeanette said smiling into the crook of his neck.

"Hey Jeanette, I don't want to ruin the moment, but where's Brittany?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette noticed the present box in his hands and smiled, "She's in our room. I'll go get her for you." She said before leaving, blush still evident on her face from her encounter with Simon.

Alvin smiled and winked at his brother who in return smiled back at him, Simon inspected the wet patches on his shirt and sighed; the butterflies in his stomach are only getting worse.

* * *

"Brittany, are you there?" Jeanette asked.

"Up here Jeanette!" Brittany called out, she was sitting at her makeup table applying her morning makeup, even if it was the weekend, you never know who you'll meet.

"Wow, did Simon get those for you?" Brittany gasped, looking at her sisters new glasses.

Jeanette's cheeked flushed red as she nodded shyly.

"Hmph, I guess you're the lucky one; Alvin hasn't given me anything yet. Sometimes he can be so thick headed." Brittany said

"Actually Br-"

Jeanette was cut of by Brittany who was continuing her rant, "He's so arrogant that he probably forgot today was Valentine's Day and bought himself a present!" Brittany continued.

"Seriously Brit-"

Jeanette got interrupted again by Brittany; this was getting on her nerves.

"I mean honestly, sometimes I just wish Alvin would just get replaced by a chipmunk who wasn't so annoying to be around."

"BRITTANY"! Jeanette yelled and then gasped for air, finally making her sister be quiet.

"What?" Brittany asked before she looked into the mirror with wide eyes, there he was; Alvin Seville.

Alvin was standing at the door with present in hand and tears in his eyes, he dropped the present to the ground before running away.

Brittany felt guilt pang all through her body, she had to catch Alvin.

"Alvin wait!" Brittany said as she chased the chipmunk as fast as she could, Alvin exited the house and shut the door behind him, by the time Brittany was able to open the door Alvin was already long gone.

Brittany closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks, she felt pure guilt for she had said before I mean it was because of Alvin that they were here today and not trapped in some cage doing concerts for Ian, it was because of Alvin that her sister survived the volcano eruption on the island. Hell, if it wasn't for Alvin they wouldn't even have a roof over their heads right now.

Brittany walked back inside, her head slumped down and her eyes half-lidded, she looked at the box that Alvin had dropped on the ground and decided to pick it up, she took it over to her bed and sat down.

"I know I don't deserve to open this Alvin, after what happened but I need to see if you truly were going to say it." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The first thing that Brittany noticed when the opened the present was a letter, Brittany decided to open and read the letter.

* * *

"Dear Brit,

I wanted to write you a really cool romantic letter like they do in those movies you watch but I've never been very good a writing. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. No matter how far down in the dumps I get you're the one person I can count on to pull me back up; the one person who I can count on to always be by my side even when things get tough I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Brit. Man, that was cheesy!

Alvin

A.K.A – Mr. Awesome

Brittany couldn't believe it, this boy was making her laugh and cry at the same time. She felt the guilt continue to pang through her as she flashed back to the absolutely heartbreaking expression on Alvin's face when she said those things about him.

Brittany looked deeper into the box and found a necklace although she sighed when she looked at it. Alvin must've cheaped out on it as only one piece of the heart was on the necklace, "it was the thought that counts though right" She smiled to herself.

The final item in the box almost broke her heart in two, it was a picture of her in the hospital when she had broken her foot when Alvin accidentally dropped her during their dance rehearsals from the tour, and in the picture was Alvin, sleeping next to her making sure she was alright. Brittany remembered how guilty he felt when that happened, she didn't sleep for nearly two days all he did was sit by her bed and attend to her every need, telling her jokes, reading her books and comforting her when she had those awful nightmares. She couldn't remember the amount of times Alvin had said he was sorry in two days. She smiled at the memory and then read the text on the back of the frame. "No matter what happens, I'll never leave your side. – A". Tears started streaming down Brittany's face at this point she laid down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"You know, I don't think you meant what you said earlier." Jeanette's voice could be heard and Brittany raised the pillow from her eyes.

Jeanette was inspecting the framed photo that Alvin had given her sister.

"I didn't. Or at least, I don't mean it anymore." Brittany said, sitting next to Jeanette at the side of the bed, not making eye contact with her

Both of the Chippetes looked forward towards the door and continued talking.

"Well, go after him then." Jeanette said.

"It's not that easy Jean, I hurt him really bad. I could see it in his eyes." Brittany responded.

"Yeah, you definitely did." Jeanette said as she put Alvin's necklace around her sisters neck.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Brittany retorted.

"That doesn't mean you can't fix it, stupid." Jeanette responded.

Brittany smiled at her sister, and nodded.

"Alvin's done some bad stuff to you and you're right he's annoying and has an ego like no other. But you know more than anyone that he's also kind, funny and cares deeply about the ones he cherishes." Jeanette said, gesturing to Brittany and to the picture in the photo frame.

"You're right; he would come after me if It was the other way around." Brittany smiled with determination.

"He didn't go far, me and Simon spotted him in the tree outside." Jeanette said, pushing Brittany off the bed.

"Go get em' tiger." Jeanette smiled at Brittany who nodded and made her way out of the room and towards the tree.

* * *

"I was stupid to think she'd like me. All I do is annoy the hell out of her and make her life a living hell." Alvin said with his hands in his palms.

Before Alvin could continue in his self-loathing he heard someone scurrying up the tree.

"Alvin, is it okay if we talked?" Brittany asked nervously.

Alvin didn't say anything, he only nodded.

Brittany crawled up the remainder of the tree and sat beside Alvin, she inspected him for a moment, his eyes were bloodshot from crying and his knuckles were bruised with blood on them, probably from hitting the tree.

"I'm sorry Brit. I should've known you'd never like a guy like me." Alvin said with his eyes downcast.

"Stop it." Brittany said.

"Huh?" Alvin responded.

"Stop telling yourself that you're not good enough for me when you are Alvin Seville!" She demanded a blush evident on her cheeks.

The look on his face was priceless, he was left completely wide-eyed by Brittany's previous statement.

"But-"

Brittany put her finger over Alvin's mouth.

"Alvin listen, I'm sorry for saying those awful things about you, I didn't know exactly how much you meant to me until you were gone. I never want to hurt you like that again. I'm so sorry Alvin!" She said as sobs took over her.

Alvin hated seeing her like this and quickly hugged the crying chipmunk, she continued to mumble the word, sorry through her tears. After two minutes Brittany finally calmed down, Alvin released her and look at her in the eyes. Both Chipmunks eyes were now bloodshot.

"Brittany, I know I can be annoying and I aggravate you way too much to the point where you want to kill me but to be honest, I only do that so you'll notice me. I know it's childish but I don't know how else to get your attention. I can't talk to you sometimes because I get lost in your eyes and I just lose track of the conversation. I feel so weird whenever I look at you, like there a million butterflies flying in my stomach. Simon said he gets when he sees Jeanette and told me it was love, at first I didn't believe him but now when I think about it, I really do love you." Alvin said with a smile, wiping away the tears falling from Brittany's eyes.

"Can you forgive me Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Of course." He smiled hugging her once more.

Alvin noticed something that made him happy on the inside when he pulled away from the hug.

"Hey you're wearing the necklace I gave you." Alvin smiled

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Why is it broken though?" she asked.

"Broken?" Alvin asked

"Half of the heart is missing." Brittany said.

"Oh! It's not broken." Alvin said.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked

Alvin reached into his red hoodie and pulled out a heart necklace, the same as Brittany's except the heart was on the right instead of the left.

He reached over and grabbed Brittany's heart necklace and put it together with his, the two hearts clicked together to form one heart.

"See it's not bro-.."

Alvin looked up to see Brittany sniffling with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Brit, I know it sucks but-" Alvin said.

Before Alvin could respond Brittany tackled him and kissed him deeply, there necklaces still locked together, Alvin returned the kiss, the surprised look on his face faded into one of happiness.

After two whole minutes they finally broke the kiss.

"Wow" they both said in unison, making each other giggle.

"Alvin, I wasn't crying because I hated it. I was crying because it's the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given to me.

"Yep! That's me! Mr. Thoughtful." Alvin grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me." Brittany smiled as she resumed her kiss with Alvin.

* * *

Well that's it folks! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you guys enjoy me doing these one-shots I'll certainly try to do some more. Anyways that's all from me, see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I originally wasn't going to make this a two-shot but people seemed to be really enjoying it, I'd suggest getting this video ready as there's a song in the story and it'll make you feel more immersed if you play it when the song comes up since I'm not allowed to link you guys to stuff just put 'YouTube' in your browser then paste the following " _watch?v=-P6z64sVMQA_ ". Again, thank you for the support on the first part, it's good to know that I don't have to dedicate myself to one form of writing and that I can branch out and do other things. Anyways, I'll stop my rambling because you guy all came here for the second part of the story, so here it is!**

Alvin and Brittany returned to the house hand in hand with each other. This didn't go unnoticed by Jeanette who look at her sister and smiled; Brittany returned the smile and moved closer to Alvin.

"Alvin?" Brittany said as she stopped walking but kept his hand in her possession.

"What's up Britt?" Alvin asked

"Can I talk to my sisters for a moment; I promise it won't take long." Brittany pleaded.

Alvin smiled and kissed her, "Britt, you don't have to be around me 24/7, you can be around whomever you want." He said, letting go of her hand

"Thanks Alvin." She said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before running off, Alvin went to see if Theo had returned home from his Valentine's Day breakfast with Eleanor.

* * *

"So, I take it your apology went well?" Jeanette said, a cheeky grin on her face.

Brittany nodded, "For once you used that big brain of yours for good." Brittany retorted with a grin.

Jeanette giggled before taking Brittany by both hands, "So do you think they'll like our present?" Jeanette asked.

"We can't give it to them until Eleanor comes back." Brittany sighed.

"She just came back with Theodore then; she's getting changed into her performance outfit already." Jeanette said.

Brittany smiled, "Do you think they'll like their present?"

"They'd better. We put a lot of work into this." Jeanette giggled before leading her sister towards the Chippetes room.

* * *

"So how'd it go with you and Brittany?" Theodore asked

Alvin sighed, remembering how the start of Valentine's Day went for him. "A little rocky at the start, but everything came together." Alvin smiled at his little brother.

"How did it go with Eleanor?" Simon asked, joining in on the conversation.

"She loved the breakfast and my present, but she kept talking about the present that the Chippetes have for us." Theodore said, peaking the interest of his two brothers

"Presents?" Alvin said

"For us?" Simon finished

Theodore nodded, obviously still confused at what his present was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Chippetes room the gossip was only just beginning..

"So come on, spill it, how did breakfast with Theodore go." Brittany said, putting on her dress.

"You wouldn't believe it, he was such a gentlemen. He did everything right." Eleanor said dreamily.

Brittany laughed at her sisters expression, Eleanor really did love Theo from the bottom of her heart, it made her think of how much Alvin meant to her; even though their relationship had just started she felt like she has been with him for years. I guess she's been living with him for long enough for it to seem like years for her.

"So, are you girls ready to wow the boys?" Eleanor asked

"I hope Simon notices me." Jeanette said.

"Of course he will Jean, he loves you." Brittany said.

"He does?" Jeanette said, wide-eyed.

"You haven't noticed?" Eleanor said, a little surprised

"Well, I mean I know that we're good friends but I didn't think I meant that much to him." Jeanette said, twiddling her thumbs.

Brittany grabbed her sister, "You mean a lot to him Jean. Why don't you show him how much he means to you?" She finished

"So you're giving me advice now?" Jeanette said, pushing a few strands of Brittany's hair back

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Once we give them their present, go talk to him" Brittany said.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany nodded, "Are you sure they won't spot us?" Brittany asked.

"They're in their room, just be quiet and they won't notice." Eleanor responded.

* * *

"So Simon, did you tell Jeanette how you feel?" Alvin asked, taking a break from their video game.

"Well I tried, but I just couldn't say it. I wanna tell her but every time I try to we either get interrupted or I get nervous." Simon said, a sad expression on his face.

Alvin put his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled, "Not everyone has boatloads of confidence Si, who cares if you can't say it to her. Actions speak louder than words." Alvin said, causing Simon to look up at him and smile.

"You're right; I'll show her how much I care." He said with a confident smile on his face.

* * *

"Boooooooys!" the Chippetes shouted sweetly in unison, catching the chipmunks off guard.

The three munks towards the source of the call, they saw all 3 of the Chippetes in the main room of the house, each of them looked absolutely dazzling. Brittany wore her hair down which was a rare occasion in itself; Alvin was staring at her with wide eyes, making her giggled. Jeanette had her hair done in a ponytail; she winked at Simon and made him in return blush like mad under his fur. Eleanor had two pigtails in her hair, she knew Theodore found this look extremely attractive on her.

Brittany snapped her fingers and the music began to play

(If you have the video that I put in the Authors Note loaded up, start playing it.)

Each Chippete began to look at their respective counterpart as the music played

[Brittany]  
I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real

[Jeanette]  
Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all

[Eleanor]  
I'm not gonna let you fall

[Brittany]

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Brittany]  
You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone

[Jeanette and Eleanor]  
Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall

[All]  
Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

[Jeanette and Brittany]  
I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

[All]  
Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Brittany tripped and fell of the stage but luckily, Alvin was able to catch her in his arms, she continued singing looking into Alvin's eyes.

[Brittany]  
Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

The song finished with each Chipmunk and their female counterpart engaging in a loving kiss, even Simon and Jeanette couldn't hold the love between them back anymore.

"So how did you like your present?" Brittany asked, smiling at Alvin.

"I love my present" He said, gesturing that he meant Brittany

"Happy Valentine's Day." Brittany said leaning her forehead against Alvin's.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Alvin said as he closed the gap between the two of them


End file.
